PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT To maximize the cohesiveness and impacts of the Georgia Diabetes Translation Research Center (GDTRC), Core A (the Administrative Core) provides the leadership, infrastructure, oversight, administrative support, and promotion and dissemination functions. Core A also houses the center's Pilot and Feasibility Program, Enrichment Program, and Regional Core, all of which have central functions and will expand the profile, reach, and impacts of GDTRC. To be effective, GDTRC has recruited a diverse team of leaders to serve on the Executive Council and involved them in developing the center's vision, mission, conceptual framework, and administrative processes over the past 4 months. The GDTRC Director and Executive Council have raised considerable personal and matched financial support for the GDTRC which will be used to nearly quadruple annual Pilot and Feasibility grant awards. Core A has also recruited an illustrious group of Internal and External Advisory Board members to provide advice and direction on center management, strategy, growth, and impact. The two Advisory Boards will also help to raise the visibility of the GDTRC and diabetes translation research at our partner and affiliate institutions, regionally, and nationally. Core A has developed transparent administrative policies and processes, including regular evaluation, reporting, and revision of annual strategic goals, ensuring that oversight and strategic growth of the Center are parallel and complementary goals. Administrative processes are not intended to be onerous, but rather, to stimulate efficiency and cohesiveness across the center. Specific Core A activities will include: annual strategic planning; administration of funds to Cores and Programs (funds derived from the grant, matched funds sponsored by partner institutions, and funds derived from service pay- back mechanisms); serving as the forum for regular Executive Council progress updates and strategy discussion; internal and external annual progress reviews and reporting (for the Internal and External Advisory Boards and the NIH); promoting recruitment, enrichment, retention, and collaboration with junior and new faculty in the area of diabetes translation research (working closely with key University Department Chairs and Deans, through the Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment Programs, and through a dedicated Junior Faculty Representative role on GDTRC's Executive Council); and supporting the Regional Core in relationship management and dissemination of scientific data to GDTRC Faculty, regional affiliate institutions and members, and the broader community. Through its mix of activities and personnel, the Administrative Core is poised to increase GDTRC's visibility, reputation, growth, and impacts on diabetes translation research and diabetes outcomes in the Southeast.